mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Otis (Character)
Walking Dead info in this page has to be credited to Walking Dead Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Otis´ history. Otis is a character featured in the stories: The Charming Dead and Should I Fear? Should I Fearless?. Otis is a survivor of the outbreak in The Charming Dead. He is the ranch hand for Hershel Greene and his family, having worked on the farm for several years. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Before the outbreak Otis was employed by Hershel years back as a ranch foreman. At some point, he also became an occasional volunteer Emergency Medical Technician who worked with the local fire department. Otis had a wife named Patricia and presumably the two of them lived in the same house as the Greene family. He also knew how to play the guitar and was interested in the sport of hunting. Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? When hunting, Otis would be accompanied by Ryder Stanley. Otis would teach Ryder how to hunt, so the latter could teach his younger brother, Jaxx Stanley, how to hunt as well. Personality Otis is shown to be a kind, generous, capable, brave and unselfish person. He is clearly loved very much by his wife Patricia and was a cherished friend to Hershel, Maggie, Jimmy and Beth who were all devastated by his death. Otis was extremely remorseful for his accidental shooting of Paige Matthews and made it a personal mission to help Prue Halliwell retrieve much needed medical supplies to save the girl's life. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 (Charming Dead) What Lies Ahead During a hunt, Otis sees a deer and shoots it without realizing that behind it was Paige Matthews. The bullet passes right through the deer into Paige. Bloodletting Otis was in the woods hunting for a deer to feed his fellow survivors. He tracked a buck and shot it, but the bullet passed through and hit Paige as well. Otis took Rick Grimes, Paige, Prue, Carl, and Shane Walsh to Hershel's farm where they discovered that Paige was critically injured by the bullet, suffering internal bleeding. Feeling immense guilt for shooting Paige, he took Prue to a nearby former high school, now a FEMA command post, to scavenge for the needed medical supplies. Upon reaching the school, they discovered that the school had been overrun with walkers. Prue uses her powers to send the walkers flying away from the area so they could enter. Once inside the trailer they were able to find all of the supplies needed, Otis and Prue safely return to the truck, but a small herd surrounds the truck; some walkers almost break Prue's window. Otis is able to get the truck out and drive away. Save The Charmed One Otis and Prue are seen travelling in Otis' truck back to the farm, talking about the walkers. The two return to the farm unharmed and Hershel is given the supplies to operate on Paige. Cherokee Rose Otis is seen talking with Hershel, Maggie, Rick, Shane, Andrea, Prue, Daryl Dixon, and Piper Halliwell about the course of action to take for finding Sophia Peletier. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Otis has killed: * 1 Deer * Numerous counts of zombies Appearances The Charming Dead Season 2 * Bloodletting * Save the Last One * Cherokee Rose Should I Fear? Should I Fear''less''? * A Stanley Breakdown Pt.1 (Mentioned only) * Nervous Nelly (Mentioned only) * Just A Greene Away... (Mentioned only) * "I Get It Now..." (Mentioned only) * Buttons and Cookies (Mentioned only) * What's Going On? and Why's Happening? Trivia * Instead of having Otis killed in Season 2, the author changed the plot in a huge way that will affect the story greatly. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charming Dead Category:Should I Fear? Should I Fearless? Category:Walking Dead Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Deceased Characters Category:Good Beings Category:Males